La Légende de Bougival
by Soldragolden
Summary: Les aventures d'un jeune souriceau dans le monde de Tansformice. Soldragolden souhaite devenir une souris exceptionnelle. Pour se rapprocher de son but, il va devoir se rapprocher d'une tribu bien mystérieuse: la team Bougival. (Je vais sélectionner des pseudo bateaux pour les personnages secondaires, désolé d'avance s'il vous appartient.)
1. Chapitre 1: Le Départ

Il s'élance, plus déterminé que jamais. Grâce à une incroyable adresse, il exécute parfaitement le "walljump", le hissant en haut du mur. Regardant derrière lui, il constate que ces concurrents le suivent de près. Le poids du fromage réduit sa mobilité mais ne le freine pas pour autant dans sa course. Le trou n'est plus très loin. Rassemblant ces derniers efforts, il fonce jusqu'à l'objectif…

\- ET TERMINE PREMIER !

\- Bien, c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais avant de finir sur le podium, faudrait-il déjà savoir comment trouver du fromage, puis que faire pour le ramener.

Dans les ricanements de mes camarades, j'aperçu le regard insistant de l'instituteur sur moi.

\- De plus, sachez que l'utilisation d'appareil électronique est restreinte en salle de cours. Ajouta t-il

\- Je vous présente mes excuses, monsieur. Répondis-je

Après un soupir, il nous indica que la séance avait beau durée un certain temps, elle n'en était pas moins primordial, car monsieur Tuto ne pouvait en donner qu'une seule aux nouvelles souris. On y apprend entre autre à manier les secrets chamaniques, l'handicap de chaque textures sur nos déplacements… En somme, plein de choses utiles mais qui n'en reste pas moins pour certaines évidentes. Mais, la partie suivante allait devenir intéressante. Et moi, Soldragolden a plus que hâte de pouvoir briller dans les arènes de Transformice.

Transformice est une région magique du monde, elle permet de nous approvisionner en fromage de façon illimitée mais elle regorge de pièges et d'obstacles. Elle confère aussi à une souris au hasard des pouvoirs mystérieux, elle devient alors une chamane qui aide les souris à récupérer le précieux butin. C'est ce goût du risque qui à donner, par la suite, l'envie aux souris de se mesurer les unes aux autres dans des arènes comme le Survivor, ou encore le fameux Bootcamp. De plus, des alliances entre souris se sont créées qu'on appelle tribu.

La fin de la théorie est enfin arrivée. Il est temps de ramener nos premiers fromages. Nous suivons donc monsieur Tuto jusqu'au lieu d'entraînement, on peut déjà y sentir une odeur alléchante de fromage...

\- Bien, écoutez bien mes dernières recommandations et conseils. Je vous informe, déjà, qu'après avoir accompli votre première mission, vous quitterez ces lieux directement car la seule sortie ne mène qu'à la ville. Je vous invite donc à prendre garde aux voyous qui pourront vous chercher des noises. De plus, je vous rappelle que si vous vous faites avoir par un piège, vous ne mourrez pas, mais il faudra attendre que le groupe rejoigne la pièce suivante. C'est bien compris?

\- Oui, monsieur! Ont répondu les élèves enthousiastes

\- Enfin, essayez d'intégrer une tribu pour trouver de valeureux compagnons d'aventures. Ajouta t-il

Après un hochement de tête, je m'avance vers la porte qui marquera le début de la légende que j'aspire tant à devenir. Poussez par le désir de mon rêve, je m'élance à travers la porte, moi la souris marron qui souhaite accomplir de grande chose. Mes camarades se tiennent avec moi, puis un signal retentit. Suite à ce petit tintement, je m'élance, plus déterminé que jamais, je saute par dessus le trou. Jetant un oeil derrière moi, je constate que les autres avancent prudemment. Mais je ne ralentis pas pour autant, je dois être efficace du premier coup. Après un petit sprint j'arrive enfin au fromage, ne ressentant pas du tout de fatigue à cause de l'adrénaline, je fonce vers à la fois la sortie et la porte vers le grand départ. Le groupe venant de l'autre sens, en toute logique, me fait obstacle. Je décide donc de sauter par dessus mes camarades mais ayant oublié le poids du fromage sur mon dos, j'atterris sur eux les faisants valser dans tous les sens. Heureusement, il n'y eut pas de blessés ou des pertes mais disons que suite à cette action quelque peu précipité mes camarades sont tombés des nues… Après des excuses adéquats, je continue mon périple et traverse le premier le trou de souris.


	2. Chapitre 2: Arrivée au village

Après avoir terminé l'épreuve, me voici en direction du village de Transformice.

\- Cela va faire plus de cinq minutes que je marche dans ce tunnel. Je me demande dans quel quartier je vais arriver. Pensais-je. De plus, mon fromage a disparu… Est-il convertit en point ?

C'est alors qu'une lueur se fit apercevoir au bout du chemin, ni une ni deux je me précipite vers elle et débouche sur la sortie. Le temps que mes yeux s'adaptent à la lumière, j'entendis de la musique, des rires, de l'animation. Et quand, enfin, mes yeux me permirent d'observer la scène, je fus subjugué par la beauté du village que j'ai rêvé tant de fois. Je me tenais sur la place de la fontaine, il y avait une petite fête. Je remarqua alors que j'avais déjà un message, il s'agissait de monsieur Tuto:

"Cher Soldragolden, si tu ouvres ce messages c'est que tu as réussi, toutes mes félicitations! Maintenant à toi d'inscrire ton nom dans l'histoire et de poursuivre tes rêves. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Monsieur Tuto. P.S. : Voici une récompense pour avoir réussi l'épreuve."

Ces quelques mots ont su me motiver à fond, il était joint avec le message 225 pièces. Je décida alors de me diriger vers le bar. Il était très animé, on sentait qu'on y passait du bon temps. C'est alors qu'une souris s'approche de moi.

\- Eh bien mon garçon… Nouveau dans l'coin? Me demanda t-elle

\- Euh… c'est à dire que… euh…

\- Alors, parle plus fort, ne soit pas intimidé. Continua t-elle

\- Oui. je suis bien nouveau. Je me nomme Soldrago…

\- On s'en fiche pas mal de ton nom mon garçon, du moins pas tant que tu ne peux pas t'en vanter. Répliqua t-elle en me coupant. J'en ai vu des tas de souris qui voulait briller comme ça, du premier coup, sans rien faire, mais qui se sont bien plantées. Oui, fois de Cassidy.

\- Je ne suis pas…

\- Tut tut tut… Ne le dis pas , si tu veux montrer que tu es exceptionnel commence par te démarquer.

\- Et comment je peux m'y prendre? Ai-je demandé rapidement de peur de ne pas pouvoir finir

\- Eh bien, tâche d'être performant, cela va de soit. Une souris exceptionnelle brille par ses exploits. Mais, certains, pour se démarquer du lot, s'approprie un style bien à eux. Ça crève les yeux, tu veux devenir célèbre et faire de grande chose, commence par être quelqu'un de renommer qui attire l'attention des tribus. Après tu seras de plus en plus apte à explorer des donjons classés haute difficultés ou encore entrer dans l'arène.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre. Répondis-je

\- Mais enfin! s'exclama t-elle en administrant un petit coup sur la tête. C'est simple pourtant. Pour attirer l'attention des plus grands démarque toi. Tu penses peut-être qu'on entre dans une tribu comme on veut mais nan, ou on la crée ou on se fait recruter.

\- Je vois pas où est le problème, pourquoi m'attacher à des gens si je veux participer à une arène.

\- Tu le fais exprès! Rétorqua t-elle en réadministrant un petit coup.

\- Mais nan! Au pire, j'en ferai une pour moi seul. Répliquai-je

\- Triple andouille! On voit que tu ne te renseignes pas! À ton avis, crois tu que les plus grands joueurs sont en roue libre? Nan. Et pourquoi? Parce qu'aucune règle interdit de s'inscrire à plusieurs. Donc, comme on dit l'union fait la force.

Je réalisais petit à petit, ce que Cassidy essayait tant bien que mal de m'expliquer…

\- Et oui, c'est plus une guerre de tribu qu'une compétition chacun pour soi. Dit-elle. Donc essaie de suivre mes conseils, puis reviens me voir quand tu auras évolué. Allez bon vent. Dit-elle en partant.

Je partais alors avec la ferme intention de mettre en pratique ce savoir. Je suis allé acheter un foulard rouge et un brin de paille avec ma récompense. Puis je me suis dirigé vers la sortie du bar quand tout à coup un groupe de souris m'interpella et me proposa de faire équipe avec eux.


	3. Chapitre 3: Révélation

Cela va faire plus de cinq heures que je parcours les donjons dans le même salon que les souris du bar. Leur porte parole, Filou, m'a fait une belle proposition: si je les aidais à récolter assez de fromages pour leur tribu, il me recommanderai alors au chef de tribu. Je me suis donc joint au groupe de quatre souris avec Filou, Nekro, Fromy et Gigy. Ils m'ont aider à progresser, même si pour le walljump c'est pas encore ça, et m'ont monter plein d'astuce de chamane. Tout à coup une jeune souris rejoint le salon, les autres se sont regardés puis suite à un hochement de tête complice ils m'ont annoncé qu'après la deuxième récolte l'heure serait venu d'aller à la maison de tribu. Le jeune souris se fit discrète. La nouvelle salle fut assez complexe. Nekro était notre chamane, sa spécialité était la réincarnation. Quand nous réussimes tous à récupérer notre fromage, il fallut alors faire demi tour et passer par l'eau. Le problème c'est qu'avec le poids du butin, nous coulons. Suite à ce qui semblait un accident, Gigy fit tomber la jeune fille à l'eau. Ni une ni deux je me précipite au bord de l'eau.

\- Il faut l'aider! Ai-je dit après observation.

\- Enfin Soldragolden… Tu vois bien que c'est impossible. Répondit Filou.

\- Je suis désolée mais on ne peut rien faire. Ajouta Gigy.

\- Il faut pouvoir compléter la salle suivante au plus vite afin de rejoindre la tribu. Continua Filou.

\- Nan je peux la sauver, ça prendra autant de temps et le chamane recevra plus de points. Ai-je répondu. Nekro, tu devras te tenir prêt à me réincarner.

Suite à cela, j'ai sauté à l'eau pour la sauver. Elle était coincée sur un petit rebord accroché au mur. Je lui ai fait signe de sauter puis me glissant en dessous d'elle, j'ai donné une impulsion suffisante pour la sortir de l'eau, mais en servant de moi comme marche-pied, je suis tombé dans le vide. C'est alors que Nekro m'a sauvé.

\- C'était moins une. M'a t-il dit.

Mais, pas le temps de souffler, le sortilège qui régit l'accès à une limitation de temps à chaque salle nous à envoyer vers une nouvelle salle avec une caractéristique spéciale: le double chamane. Ce rôle a été attribué à Filou et la jeune fille.

\- Parfait! S'exclama t-il.

Aussitôt le fromage récupéré, Filou utilisa un sort de construction et m'enferma dans une cage de bois.

\- Ah ah! Ria t-il. Je te remercie pour tout le fromage que tu nous a permis de récupérer. Il sera bien utile pour les projets de notre tribu. Bien les gars, on a deux minutes pour disparaître, en route! cria t-il à ses coéquipiers.

\- Nan, mais pourquoi... Tu as effectivement intérêt à fuir loin car si je te retrouve...! Grognais-je

\- Sinon quoi? Tu ne feras rien et va nous regarder bien sagement partir.

C'est alors que juste avant que Fromy sorte, une caisse apparue surmontée d'une enclume parallèle (c'est le nom qu'on donne aux objets translucides et intouchables). Elle bloquait la sortie. Filou compris tout de suite.

\- Je savais qu'elle s'en mêlerait. Murmura Filou. Hey! T'es qui d'abord, pourquoi tu interfères dans nos histoire. Dit-il s'adressant à elle.

\- Tu veux mon nom… Je suis Hinoya de la Team Bougival, et je rends une dette à ce jeune souriceau. Si vous croyez que je n'avais pas capté votre petit manège. Vous aviez fait exprès de me faire tombé pour me décourager et me faire partir, mais c'est raté. C'est-elle exclamée.

\- Donc leur plan est tombé à l'eau. Ai-je ajouté.

\- Exact… Soupira Hinoya.

\- Vous croyez que ça va m'arrêter! Cria Filou.

Il avait remarqué que la caisse où je fus emprisonné était au bout de la falaise. Il créa alors une sphère fléchée dans ma direction, destinée à m'éjecter du plateau. Hinoya comprenant le stratagème utilisa la téléportation sur moi et m'échangea avec Filou juste après la propulsion de la sphère. Il tomba alors dans le ravin, et Hinoya enferma les trois autres compères dans un bloc de planche similaire à mon éphémère prison, puis libéra la sortie.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidé euh…

\- Tu me m'appeler Hino. Me souria t-elle. C'est moi qui te remercie pour tout à l'heure. J'étais venu chercher un nouveau talent mais je ne pensais pas qu'il me sauverait sans me connaître.


	4. Chapitre 4: La Tribu Mythique

Je ne sais pas où nous allons, mais je la suis. Je sens que je peux lui faire confiance. Nous traversons une forêt mystérieuse cachée derrière un brouillard qui l'est encore plus. Hinoya n'a pas souhaité en dire plus sur notre destination. Elle est vêtue d'un fez et d'une grosse écharpe orange et noir. Elle semble être très concentrée, surement de peur de ne pas perdre des repères importants. Pour ma part, je reste sur mes gardes à l'affût de tout bruits suspects quand:

\- Tu peux te détendre un peu, tout vas bien. Me dit-elle

\- Merci, mais je ne suis pas tranquille. Ça fuse là-dedans. Répondis-je en montrant ma tête

\- Ça ne me surprend pas tu dois avoir pleins de questions…

\- Oui, mais si je les pose maintenant il te faudra plus d'une aspirines. Dis-je sur un ton plaisantin. Du coup, j'essaie de synthétiser.

\- On va bientôt arriver, on pourra en discuter mais à mon avis, beaucoup de réponses te sauterons au yeux.

C'est alors que, enfin, derrière le dernier buisson apparaît un grand bâtiment au milieu d'une zone sans arbres.

\- Sais tu où nous sommes ? Demanda Hinoya. Regarde l'écrito.

Mes yeux se levèrent jusqu'à tomber sur l'immense panneau "Team Bougival". Je n'y croyais pas. Il ne s'agit que d'un compte pour enfant, un légende, un mythe. Pourtant, comme décrit dans les récits, me voici devant une immense guilde à l'abri des regards, où le brouillard, si doux, nous empêche de voir le sol telle un voile montrant le chemin vers un monde onirique. C'est alors que je distinguais plusieurs paires d'yeux qui me fixait à travers les diverses ouvertures de la façade. Je fis, par prudence, un pas en arrières.

\- Hinoya est rentrée! Fis une voix

Puis une souris accouru pour la prendre dans ces bras, sa fourrure portait des motifs léopard, avec un ruban bleu sur la queue et une clochette autour du cou.

\- Je suis si contente de te revoir. Alors comment ça s'est passé, tu l'as trouvé? Demanda t-elle?

\- Je vais bien Cani, merci. Je pense que c'est lui. Répondit Hinoya en me désignant.

La souris s'approcha de moi, puis me souris.

\- Je suis Caninar, un des chevaliers du sang de Bougival, enchanté jeune nouveau membre.

\- QUOIIIIIIII ! M'écriais-je. M-mm-moi dans la tribu légendaire...

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai embarqué?

Je fus sous le choc, avec encore plus de questions. Moi, je suis attendu par une tribu mythique, pour l'intégrer. Ça n'a pas de sens.

\- Mais cela veut dire que je vais devoir me présenter devant le…

\- On a tout le temps. Dis Hinoya en me coupant

\- Je vais lui faire visiter. Continua Caninar

\- Mais… mais…

Me traînant par la patte jusqu'à l'intérieur, je constatai la présence d'énormément de souriceaux qui me fixaient d'un regard espiègle.

\- Ils font partis de la tribu. Demandais-je

\- Nan, nous les avons recueilli. Malheureusement, beaucoup de parents ne peuvent pas les assumer, puis perdu dans la forêt, souvent jouant à cache cache, nous les retrouvons affamé parfois à l'agonie. Et pour d'autre leur orphelinat à brûler non loin d'ici, et aucune trace d'adulte.

\- Mais c'est tragique.

\- Nous le savons donc ils restent ici, ceux qui peuvent intégré la guilde restent et nous confions les autres à un orphelinat, après leur brouiller la mémoire. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas garder tout le monde et encore moins se faire repérer.

\- Heureusement que mon orphelinat n'était pas comme ça…. Répondis-je

\- Oh! Tu es orphelin aussi? Demanda Cani

\- Oui

\- Je vois. Et pour répondre plus précisement à ta question, nous acceptons les jeunes dans la guilde s'ils ont moins de 8 ans, et si comme un membre plus vieux ils réalisent une épreuve, ils seront ensuite admis au rang de nouveau membre en attendant de grandir et pouvoir montrer son talent dans les donjons.

\- Mais de quelle épreuve parles-tu Caninar?

\- Terminer notre parcours d'entrainement du walljump. Pour l'instant dans ce groupe, seule une jeune souriceau y est parvenue, c'est Lolo.

Alors, je sentis un sueur froide me traverser le dos. Je devais absolument réussir une épreuve de la plus dure discipline, pour laquelle mes efforts sont vains. De plus, je suppose que le même sort que les autres souriceaux m'attendais en cas d'échecs. Que faire? Suis-je vraiment celui attendu?


	5. Chapitre 5: Des Membres Oniriques

Remis de mes émotions, on poursuivit la visite. Caninar me présenta alors aux enfants puis décida de m'emmener voir les autres membres. Je me demandais s'ils ressemblaient à de fiers guerriers fidèles aux légendes…

\- Je suppose que vous avez des rangs dans votre tribu, tu es un des chevaliers de sang, c'est bien ça? Demandais-je

\- Oui, c'est exact. Répondit Caninar

\- Il en existe plusieurs. Continua Hinoya qui nous avait rejoint. Je peux te les énoncés ainsi que leurs valeurs mais cela va prendre du temps et de ton attention.

\- Je suis prêt à l'écouter Hinoya. Dis-je

\- Bien alors, nous avons les nouveaux membres. Ne t'imagines pas que ce rang est un rang inférieur, en effet c'est à ce rang que les jeunes arrivants peuvent faire leurs preuves au sain de la tribu, puis être répartit dans de nouveau rang. Puis nous vient les Titans de Bougival, ce rang est dédié aux personnes assez récentes dans la tribu, ou au novice en Transformice.

\- Du coup, je te présente notre fier Titan: Momo. Continua Caninar

\- Bonjour… Je suis Momonoskei…

\- Il n'est pas très bavard. Me chuchota Caninar

\- Nous avons ensuites les Olympiens. Poursuivit Hinoya. Tu ne les verras pas car ils partent beaucoup en reconnaissance. Ils sont assez spéciaux et très doués; ce rang est représenté par Assummer, Manierica et Twistwy. Puis vient les Chevaliers du sang, anciennement Spontex, ils sont très proches de notre chef.

\- J'en fais parti! S'exclama Caninar. Il y a ma cousine aussi Catçaisedouse.

\- Je me présente jeune recrue, je suis Kingdwelfe. Ma personne est ravie de faire…

\- C'est bon King, je vais te présenter. Coupa Hinoya. Selon nos légende, King est un ami de longue date d'Hino et Cani. Il rejoint le jeu et la tribu après que cette dernière lui ait dit quelque chose comme : "viiiiens avec nous, rentre dans le cercle mystérieux". Et il est venu. Enfin, ça, c'est la version de Cani. Depuis, il a réalisé son objectif : trouver un cristal Toucan. C'est quelqu'un de très cultivé, il adore l'histoire et aime aussi les jeux vidéos.

\- Je te remercie chère Hinoya. Celui que tu vois roupiller là bas et Austroll, jeune recrue. D'après la légende, il serait apparu lorsque qu'une jeune fille Sylphe aurait prononcé son nom... Il aurait ensuite erré sans but jusqu'à être trouvé par Cani qui l'a emmené dans sa fabuleuse tribu avec tous ces amis.

\- Cela fait beaucoup de mythe pour des personnes qui vivent ensemble. Dis-je

\- Disons qu'il nous faut rester des mirages pour les autres. Répondis Hinoya.

\- C'est pas sympa ! Fit une voix au loin.

Un autre membre accouru vers Caninar. Il semblait plutôt remonté.

\- Vous ne m'avez même pas attendu pour vous présenter! Dit-il. Je suis sûre que tu as présenté Cat mais pas moi, comme toujours. Je suis si peux important pour toi?

\- Mais non, mais non. Fit Caninar. Tu sais bien que c'est le meilleur pour la fin MBI, en plus tu me dit toujours que je te présente mal…

\- Bien passons pour cette fois. Puis il s'adressa à moi. Je suis Magicblueice, Chevalier de Sang et cousin de Cani et de Cat, mais tu peux m'appeler MBI.

\- D'a… d'accord, enchanté MBI. Répondis-je

\- Bien poursuivons. Enchaîna Hinoya. Les Gardiens du Temps sont les membres les plus mystérieux de la tribu, on raconte qu'on ne les voit jamais ensemble et que de les apercevoir est rare. D'autre affirment qu'ils ne sont que légendes et comtes pour enfants…

\- Encore plus que nous. Murmurra Magicblueice d'un ton amusé.

\- Et pour temps cette classe est bien composée de Sachu, de Flamaris et de Madrattata. Ils sont là pour protéger Bougival et la Sainte Casquette de toutes menaces pouvant les atteindre.

\- La Sainte Casquette? Répondis-je

\- Jeune recrue, c'est le nom que nous utilisons pour définir le plus au rang de la tribu. Notre déesse, la Sainte Casquette de Bougival. Dit Kingdwelfe

\- J'ai encore plus le trac de la rencontrer. Dis-je tout stressé

\- Tu ne la verras pas Soldragolden. Continua Hinoya

\- Pour faire simple. Dit Magicblueice. Disons qu'on ne voit jamais les quatres ensembles et encore moins elle. Personne ne la connait vraiment, nous n'avons d'elle qu'une fresque où elle apparaît.

Les présentations terminées on se dirigea vers une salle reculée, où se trouvait un portail vers un donjon. Je compris qu'on décida de m'emmener devant le défi qui m'attendait mais je ne me sentais pas prêt. Et puis quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi je ne pu voir ni les Gardiens ni la Déesse? Je devais penser à autre chose. Car de l'autre côté du portail apparaissait un gigantesque parcours de walljump. Je vis une jeune souris s'entraîner. Surement la fameuse Lolo.


	6. Chapitre 6: Le WallJump

Arrivé de la falaise, mon esprit se vida totalement. Je vis la petite Lolo grimper à une vitesse hallucinante. Elle semblait perfectionner son talent, surement pour être prête le jour où elle viendrait à s'aventurer dans les donjons. Le parcours semblait être réparti en plusieurs étapes avec des biomes caractéristiques. Le premier est une vaste colonne de terre, le deuxième des pièces de bois fragmentés, puis passant par une cavité d'eau on accède aux piliers de glace, pour arriver aux escalier inversés en chocolat, la pire des matières. Je vis la jeune souris le parcourir avec une adresse remarquable. Soudain, l'atmosphère se fit lourde et pesante. Comme si le soleil dévorait notre peau.

-Salut tout le monde. Fit une voix

Elle semblait refléter une grand assurance, je me sentis oppressé, je n'osa pas me retourner.

-Oh, c'est vous Flamaris? Demanda Kingdwelfe

-Quoi? Un gardien du temps? Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là? Pensais-je

-Oui, je suis venue en coup de vent, notre Déesse missionne Hinoya d'être la coach principale du bleu.

-Ok. Répondit Hinoya

-Sache que notre Déesse te laisse trois jours pour faire tes preuves. Bonne chance.

Puis il repartit. Dans son discour, j'ai eu le temps de me retourner et de le voir. Il semblait si banal… Et pourtant. Je me suis ressaisie, le chef de tribu a parlé et je me devais de respecter sa volonté en remerciement de bien vouloir me prendre dans la tribu.

Le walljump est un mouvement très dure, il demande un grande endurance. Il ressemble à un mouvement iconique d'un héro célèbre de jeu vidéo. Le but étant de se propulser d'un mur par un saut afin de s'élever puis de s'y recoller pour pouvoir recommencer le mouvement autant que nécessaire. Néanmoins le dire et une chose le faire reste une autre paire de manches.

-Bien pour commencer, tu vas t'avancer à quelques mètres du premier mur, puis tu vas simplement sauter dessus et essayer de revenir à ton point de départ. Explica Hinoya. Vas-y, je te conseille entre 1 et 2 mètres.

Pendant que je commençais mon entraînement. Les autres discutèrent entre eux.

-Flamaris c'est déplacé en personne pour lui dire. Dit Magicblueice

-En effet, c'est peu commun. Continua Kingdwelfe

-Moi ce qui m'interpelle, c'est qu'il n'a que trois jours.

-Tiens, bonjour Assummer. Dit Caninar. C'est vrai qu'on a eu une dizaine de jours pour le faire…

-N'oublions pas pourquoi il est là… Répondit Hinoya. C'est normal de vouloir lui mettre la pression pour qu'il puisse nous prouver qu'il est bien celui qu'on attend.

De mon côté, je cherche à donner le meilleure de moi même, je ne dois pas renoncé. J'arrive plutôt bien à… m'enfoncer dans le mur. Mais je ne baisse pas les bras, il faut y arriver. Dans un nouvel effort, je m'élance vers le mur, coupe mon élan pour pouvoir sauter plus haut puis arrive sur le mur, de là je pousse le mur et arrive à me propulser jusqu'au départ. J'entendis les autres me féliciter et m'encourager. Cela me motive plus pour la suite.

-C'est bien. Si tu sens que plus tard tu t'acharnes pour rien n'hésite pas à refaire ce mouvement pour te réhabituer à l'exécuter. Cela peut te servir aussi pour tester ton adhérence sur d'autres matières.

-D'accord. Répondis-je.

-Bien, maintenant, tu as du avoir cette impression de repousser le mur pour te propulser loin de lui, ton but vas être d'au lieu de le repousser vers l'opposé de le repousser vers le bas. Pour faire plus simple, au lieu de te lancé à l'horizontale, lances-toi à la diagonale. Essaie d'atterrir à la moitié du départ. Conseilla Hinoya. Pour t'expliquer la phase finale, tu devras effectuer une courbe vers le mur. Certains se retourne pour pouvoir se coller au mur et ainsi reprendre appui, d'autre effectue une courbure pour pouvoir faire une trajectoir en arc de cercle. Des questions?

-Nan, c'est compris! M'exclamais-je

-Très bien, alors à toi de jouer.

La deuxième étape ne me sembla pas compliquée, j'arrivais aisément à atterrir à mi-chemin. Je poursuivis alors mon entraînement vers la 3ème étape. Malheureusement, la première technique me fatiguais beaucoup trop pour le peu de hauteur parcourus, néanmoins j'avançais, c'était une certitude. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est quand prenant l'impulsion sur le mur pour aller le plus haut possible on se retrouve dos au mur, mais en se retournant simplement je m'épuise bien trop vite, il faut que j'essaie de courber mon corps pour toucher le mur dans la continuité. J'ai déjà vu ce mouvement fait par mes idols des arènes. Il consiste à ne pas se retourner face au mur et de prendre l'impulsion dès qu'on le sens. C'est pour celà qu'il faut réussir à faire une impulsion courber.

Contre toutes attentes, mon corps s'habitua instinctivement à ce mouvement et je me hissa en haut de la falaise.

-J'ai fini de préparer le repas, vous venez, où est le nouveau.

-Merci Cat. Répondis Caninar. Il est là haut. Dit-elle en me désignant du doigt.


End file.
